marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Braddock, Jr. (Joint Venture)
Jamie Braddock is a superhuman, often a villain, and the older brother of Psylocke and Captain Britain. This is the Joint Venture Universe version of the character. History A Life In Motion Jamie Braddock, the eldest of three siblings belonging to the obscenely wealthy Braddock family, could never sit still. A hyperactive child and thrill-seeking adolescence eventually led him to pursue not one, but two careers in the British motrosports scene: one as an international Formula One racer, and the other as an annual competitor in the UK-hosted MotoGP (Motorcycle Grand Prix). Either of these careers were potentially incredibly dangerous; to pursue both of them together was considered foolhardy. When Jamie's father, the elder James Braddock, objected to his son's lifestyle, Jamie chose to step down as heir to the Braddock fortune, leaving the entirety of the estate to his younger twin siblings, Brian and Betsy. The money he earned from his racing careers had him quite well-off on his own. Jamie walked out on his parents, though he kept in touch with his siblings, particularly Betsy, who idolized his thrillseeking, glamorous, action-packed lifestyle. James, Sr. would ventually perish under mysterious circumstances, and Elisabeth would similarly vanish, leaving only Jamie, Brian, and Betsy to carry on the family name. With no one but each other to turn to, the siblings reconciled, though Jamie refused to accept beign made heir apparent again, as he had a career to fall back on, where Brian and Betsy were still attending university. The Sword And The Stone During a tour in the Safari Rally in Kenya, Jamie and his brother Brian stumbled across a slave trafficking ring run by an Israeli detective by the name of Jacob Reisz, which they bravely stood against and ultimately foiled, using nothing but Jamie's recklessness and skills as a motorist and Brian's quick wit. The brothers' heroism and bravery in the midst of life-threatening circumstances, along with a secret facet of their heritage they were not privy to, caught the eye of Merlin, onetime Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, and his daughter Roma. Thus it was, when the brothers (and Brian's girlfriend, Courtney Ross) were in a car accident that should have been fatal, Merlin and Roma intervened and gave the brothers a choice: one brother would take up Caliburn, the Sword of Might, and the other would wear the Amulet of Right. Pacifistic Brian chose the Amulet, while daredevil Jamie chose the Sword, and both were blessed or perhaps cursed -- by their choices. The Amulet of Right turned Brian into Captain Britain, defender of Earth and the British Isles, while Jamie became Union Jack, able to pull the strings of reality and reshape the world around him as he pleased. These powers set them apart from and above the rest of humanity...so long as they remained on the British Isles. Leaving the Isles would cause the Braddock brothers' powers to diminish, and ultimately vanish altogether, until they returned "home". Britain's Champions Jamie retired from his international racing career in the wake of this accident. Tabloids and rumors of cowardice began to circulate, but the eldest Braddock simply ignored them. Shortly thereafter, Captain Britain and Union Jack became a powerful crime-fighting duo, protecting the United Kingdom against threats ranging from small-time crime rings to megalomaniacal supervillains. Their greatest challenge came in the form of a hyper-intelligent, adaptable robot known as the Fury, which actually kiled Captain Britain in front of Union Jack's shocked eyes. Exercising his powers to the fullest, Jamie tugged on the strings of reality itself, and brought his brother back from the dead, completely hale and healthy, with no memory of his own death. In a rematch, the brothers, alongside their sister Betsy (unbeknownst to them, now a trained agent of STRIKE, the British division of SHIELD), demolished the Fury utterly, down to the subatomic level. This would be a prelude to the trio becoming the core of a team The Sword Of Might See here for the formation and dissolution of Excalibur. (Jamie's perspective coming soon) A Deal With The Devil Jamie was at loose ends following the dissolution of Excalibur. While he still possessed the Sword of Might and all the power it entailed, he had lost much of the drive to do good with that sword following the death of Tom Lennox and the revelation of Betsy's deception. Distancing himself from his siblings once more, he stayed at Braddock Manor only long enough to aid in Betsy's recuperation as best he was able, then when she went to Switzerland to finish her convalescence, he departed to find his own path once more. Jamie spent the next several years in a state of dissolution. He ressorted to seeking comfort in the arms of women and men who meant nothing to him, or at the bottom of bottle after bottle of alcohol. Whenever his funds went low, he would simply use his powers and make more, without a thought to the consequences. (As a result, the British pound experienced a sharp spike in the rate of inflation for those few years) Finally, at the end of his proverbial rope, Jamie found himself approached by a beautiful woman with piercing blue eyes and a set of tear-track scars on her face. She introduced herself as Tessa, and a member of the notorious Hellfire Club. The Club, she said, had an opening for a new member. In exchange for his allegiance and access to his unique, versatile powers, the Hellfire Club could promise him political power and genuine wealth once more, rather than the false wealth he conjured up whenever he needed it. Jamie accepted, and became the London Inner Circle's newest member - and simultaneously, one of their most powerful. Rise Through The Ranks Coming Soon Powers Jamie Braddock is half-Otherworlder, heir to other-dimensional energies tied to the geographical region of the British Isles. The Sword of Might, a talisman granted him by the sorcerers Merlin and Roma, allows him to tap into these energies and express them in a unique fashion. Strings of Reality: 'Jamie has the ability to perceive the world around him as quantum strings, a vast network of impossibly thin threads that he can pull and manipulate as he sees fit, with a wide variety of effects. * '''Transformation: '''The most common use of his power is the ability to transform matter and energy from one form into another. He inadvertently permanently colored his sister Betsy's hair purple, has often produced solid objects out of thin air, and once turned the crime lord Vixen into a literal arctic fox. More gruesomely, he has accidentally turned living beings inside-out by yanking on their "strings" especially hard. * '"Razor-Floss": '''Jamie's primary mode of attack. He forms molecule-thin strings of energy, resembling filament wire, and attacks his enemies with them. These strings can cut through virtually any matter, and are only blocked by certain forms of energy shielding. * '''Flight/Telekinesis/Gravity Control: '''Among the strings of reality Jamie perceives are gravimetric lines of force. By manipulating and riding these, he can fly at high speeds virtually anywhere within the reach of his powers. His control over gravimetric lines also affords him a form of telekinesis and even a degree of control over gravity, where he can negate or enhance its effect on anything normally affected by it. * '''Tesseracts: '''By joining the "strings" of two different spaces together, Jamie can instantly travel from one place to another, and enable others to do the same. * '''Life-Force Manipulation: '''Life energy is one of the brightest "threads" visible to Jamie. He can detect a living being within a hundred yards of him, regardless of how well camouflaged they are physically. He can also control the life-energy he finds in beings, either by drawing it out, "weaving" it from one body to another, or simply binding it to an inert body to prevent someone from dying. Weaknesses '''Range: Jamie's paranormal abilities are tied to his Otherworlder heritage and the innate magic within the British Isles themselves. As such, if he ever leaves the vicinity of said Isles, his abilities gradually shrink in range and radius until they vanish altogether, and only return to him when he himself returns to the UK. Category:Male Characters Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Joint Venture characters Category:Hellfire Club (Joint Venture) Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Flight Category:British Category:Excalibur (Joint Venture) Category:Sword Wielders Category:Resurrection Category:Teleportation Category:Joint Venture villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hybrids